Aldori Swordlord
Aldori Swordlord is a prestige class in Pathfinder: Kingmaker. Description The swordlords follow no singular path to dueling mastery-some of those who take up the blade only dabble in its use, while others explore swordplay with the dueling weapon in unconventional ways. But those who seek to most closely emulate these traditions usually do so by taking levels in the Aldori Swordlord prestige class. When one hears of an swordlord traveling the back roads, confronting bandits and defeating braggarts by challenging them to single combat, that swordlord has very likely pursued this path. Due to this prestige class’s emphasis on mastering numerous feats, swordlords often have levels in the fighter class; many of these are humans with above-average intelligence, which helps them swiftly fulfill the skill requirements, but this is far from the only route available. Rangers, rogues, and slayers also seek to master this signature sword-fighting art by gaining levels as an Aldori Swordlord, even though, in most cases, they must wait longer to qualify for the class than fighters. Gameplay Alignment: Any. Hit Die: d10. Skill Ranks at Each Level: 1 + ½ Int modifier. Class Skill: Mobility, Knowledge (World), Perception, Persuasion. Prerequisites To qualify to become an Aldori Swordlord, a character must fulfill the following criteria: * Skills: Mobility 3, Knowledge (World) 3, Persuasion 5. * Feats: Dazzling Display, Weapon Finesse, Exotic Weapon Proficiency (Dueling Sword), Weapon Focus (Dueling Sword). Table: Aldori Swordlord Class Features The following are class features of the swordlord prestige class. Unless stated otherwise, the following benefits apply only when a swordlord is wielding a dueling sword and carrying nothing in his other hand. Deft Strike An swordlord can add his Dexterity bonus (if any) to damage rolls made with a dueling sword instead of his Strength bonus. This bonus on damage rolls applies whether the swordlord is wielding a dueling sword one-handed or two-handed. An swordlord cannot use this ability if he is wielding a shield or using an off-hand weapon (including unarmed strikes, or natural weapons). Display Weapon Prowess At 2nd level, an Aldori Swordlord adds a bonus equal to half his class level on Persuasion skill checks made to intimidate. He also gains an additional +1 bonus on these checks while using Dazzling Display with a dueling sword for each of the following feats he has with the dueling sword: Greater Weapon Focus, Greater Weapon Specialization, Improved Critical, Weapon Focus, or Weapon Specialization. The bonuses stack with each other (the total bonus is considered a competence bonus). Defensive Parry At 3rd level, an swordlord gains a +1 dodge bonus to his AC when making a full attack with a dueling sword. This AC bonus increases to +2 at 7th level. If an Aldori Swordlord is also a fighter with the Aldori defender fighter archetype, levels in this class stack with his fighter levels when determining the AC bonus from this ability. Adaptive Tactics At 4th level, an swordlord learns to adapt his fighting style to counter his enemy’s strengths. An swordlord reduces the attack roll penalty for fighting defensively or using Combat Expertise by 1 at 4th level and by 2 at 8th level. In addition, after an swordlord uses his dueling sword to attack a creature he attacked during the previous round, as a swift action he can attempt a Perception check (DC = 10 + the opponent’s base attack bonus). If successful, the swordlord gains a +2 circumstance bonus either on attack rolls or to his AC against that creature until the beginning of his next turn. Shatter Confidence At 5th level, an swordlord can attempt a Persuasion check to demoralize his target as a free action after he confirms a critical hit or succeeds at a disarm or sunder combat maneuver with a dueling sword. If his target is already shaken, the swordlord can attempt a Persuasion check to intimidate and demoralize the target further after any successful melee attack or combat maneuver. If he succeeds at this check, the target suffers an additional -1 penalty on attack rolls and saving throws, and loses all morale bonuses to these checks. Saving Slash At 6th level, when wielding a dueling sword, an Aldori Swordlord can try deflecting a critical hit targeting him, reducing its damage to that of a normal hit, with a 25% chance of success. This does not stack with the fortification special ability of magical armor or similar effects. Dexterous Duelist At 7th level, an Aldori Swordlord does not provoke attacks of opportunity when standing up from prone. Greater Saving Slash At 9th level, an Aldori Swordlord’s saving slash has a 50% chance of reducing a critical hit to a normal hit. Confounding Duelist At 10th level, the penalty from Aldori Swordlord's Shatter Confidence increases to -2. The target also loses all insight and competence bonuses to these checks. Category:Lore Category:Classes Category:Aldori Swordlord Category:Aldori Swordlords Category:Restov Category:Mivon __NOEDITSECTION__